K-Rose
K-Rose (auch K Rose) ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas und Grand Theft Auto Online (dort nicht hörbar), der ausschließlich Country-Musik sendet. Lieder * Jerry Reed – Amos Moses : Musik/Text: Jerry Hubbard : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von RCA Records * Conway Twitty und Loretta Lynn – Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man : Musik/Text: Becki Bluefield und Jim Owen : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von MCA Records * Hank Williams – Hey, Good Lookin’ : Musik/Text: Hank Williams : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Mercury Records * Juice Newton – Queen of Hearts : Musik/Text: Henry Devito : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Capitol Records * Asleep at the Wheel – The Letter that Johnny Walker read : Musik/Text: Chris Frayne, LeRoy Preston und Ray Seifert : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Capitol Records * Desert Rose Band – One Step Forward : Musik/Text: Bill Wildes und Christopher Hillman : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Curb Records * Willie Nelson – Crazy : Musik/Text: Willie Nelson : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Columbia Records * Patsy Cline – Three Cigarettes in the Ashtray : Musik/Text: Eddie Miller und W.S. Stevenson : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Sony Music Entertainment * Statler Brothers – Bed of Rose's : Musik/Text: Harold Reid : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Mercury Records * Mickey Gilley – Make The World go away : Musik/Text: Hank Cochran : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Sony Music Entertainment * Ed Bruce – Mammas don’t let your Babies grow up to be Cowboys : Musik/Text: Ed Bruce und Patsy Bruce : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von von Sony Music Entertainment * Merle Haggard – Always wanting you : Musik/Text: Merle Haggard : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Sony Music Entertainment * Whitey Shafer – All my Ex’s live in Texas : Musik/Text: Lyndia Shafer und Sanger Shafer : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Sony Music Entertainment * Eddie Rabbitt – I love a rainy Night : Musik/Text: David Malloy, Eddie Rabbitt und Even Stevens : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Elektra Records * Statler Brothers – New York City : Musik/Text: Don Reid : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Mercury Records Videos Lieder Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Jerry Reed - "Amos Moses" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Conway Twitty and Loretta Lynn - "Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Hank Williams - "Hey Good Lookin' " Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Juice Newton - "Queen of Hearts" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Statler Brothers - "New York City" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Asleep At The Wheel - "The Letter That Johnny Walker Read" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose The Desert Rose Band - "One Step Forward" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Willie Nelson - "Crazy" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Patsy Cline - "Three Cigarettes in an Ashtray" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Statler Brothers - "Bed of Rose's" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Mickey Gilley - "Make the World Go Away" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Ed Bruce - "Mammas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Merle Haggard - "Always Wanting You" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Whitey Shafer - "All My Ex's Live in Texas" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Eddie Rabbitt - "I Love a Rainy Night" Volles Radio Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose (Rev. 1) Full radio Trivia miniatur|Das K-Rose-T-Shirt * Das Lied „New York City“ fehlte in der ursprünglichen Fassung des PlayStation-2-Handbuchs, wurde später aber nachgetragen. * Nach dem Lied „Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man“ behauptet Maynell, nie östlich des gewesen zu sein, doch nach einem anderen Lied sagt sie, sie habe eine riesige Gürtelschnalle in der Größe einer Radkappe in Florida gekauft. * In der mobilen Fassung und allen Fassungen, die nach 2013 veröffentlicht wurden, sind K-Rose und San Fierro Underground Radio die einzigen Sender, bei denen keine Lieder aus lizenzrechtlichen oder sonstigen Gründen entfernt wurden. * Während des San-Andreas-Jubiläumswochenendes war ein T-Shirt mit dem K-Rose-Logo darauf in Grand Theft Auto Online erhältlich. Siehe auch * K-Rose-Imaging en:K Rose es:K-Rose fi:K-Rose fr:K-Rose pl:K-Rose Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Country-Sender